logo_ripoffsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of logo rip-offs
Here is a list of all logos that ripped off or stole other sources such as other logo's animation, music, or any other audiovisual work currently recorded on this site. Library or stock music or animation on different logos actually doesn't count as "stolen" material. Feel free to add more to the list. At this moment there are 58 cases of stolen work: * The ABM Group - stolen footage from Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (Destruction of the Death Star). * Akbar Arts -stolen music from Star Wars (theme) * Aligator Video Enterprises - stolen music from PolyGram Video/Spectrum * ATV - stolen music from Harold Faltermeyer. ("Axel F") * Asia Video - stolen music from MGM/UA Communications, CBS Video/MGM-CBS/MGM/UA Home Video, and United Artists (10th logo) * The Audio & Video Publishing House of The Central Newsreel & Documentary Film Studio - stolen music from Star Trek: The Next Generation (theme) * Baldevjiu Productions and Kalamat Productions - stolen music from Manish Films (2nd logo) - stolen music fragment from Sham Ralhan Productions * BC Video- superimposed onto the intro of Denver the Last Dinosaur. * Bethel Program - stolen animation from Tron. * Casa Vision - Stolen music from Video Movies from Hokushin (UK) * Cinematown - stolen animation from Lensman: Secret of the Lens, and stolen music from MGM/UA Communications and United Artists (10th logo) * Compañia Colombiana De Video Y Cine - stolen logomark from Cineplex Odeon Films * Converge Video - stolen animation from Westcon Home Video (UK) * Derann Video - stolen music from Cinerama Releasing Corporation * Empresa Transandina de Videos S.A. - stolen music from Star Wars (theme) * Enterprise Producciones S.A. - stolen music and animation from Prism Entertainment (1st logo) * Film and Drama Youth Organization (FADYO) - stolen animation from Universal Studios (10th logo), stolen sound effect from the game 3D Pinball Space Cadet and stolen music from The Beatles ("All You Need is Love" & "Free as a Bird"). * FilmContract Ltd. - stolen music from WFDiF (Poland) * Golden Dragon Cambodian Video - stolen music from Star Wars (Tie Fighter scene) * High Quality/Hardcore Film - stolen music from The Edgar Winter Group ("Frankenstein") * High Video - stolen music from Terminator 2: Judgement Day (theme) * Home Game - stolen animation and music from an unknown Showtime ID, and copyright infringement on Pac Man. * Initial Home Video - stolen animation and music from Lisberger Studios * P.T. Kanta Indah Film - stolen music from Cinema International Corporation * Ka Ram Culture Video - stolen animation from Tron. * Kim Lợi Production - stolen Alliance's 3rd logo along with 20th Century Fox's famous searchlight structure. * Korea Media - stolen music from Vestron Video (2nd logo) * Kwang Young Products - stolen animation from Image Entertainment (2nd logo; the music is also stolen) and Orion Pictures (2nd logo) * Laser Video - stolen music from THX (2nd trailer VHS/LD variant) * Lionhead Studios - stolen music from Black & White * Magia Video Home - stolen music from Viacom (7th logo) * Manoli Films - stolen music from Sony Computer Entertainment (1st logo) * MTC Video- stolen music from TV Publica Canal 7 (Argentina)(1st logo) * P.T. Navirindo Duta Audio Visual - stolen animation from StudioCanal (France) (4th logo) * Olech International - stolen music from Herbie Hancock ("Rockit") * PAP Video - stolen music from Europe ("The Final Countdown") * Pioneer Films - stolen animation from Motion Picture Corporation of America (1st logo) * Producciones Video Home - stolen music from Gaumont (6th logo) * Signum Video Home - stolen music from Domovideo (Italy) * Sistema Brasileiro de Televisão - stolen music from HBO Feature Presentation (7th open, short version) * Somaco International Ltd. - stolen sound effect from OS/2 (Warp 3 shutdown and Warp 4 startup) * Soyuz Video - stolen music from Image Entertainment (2nd logo) * Sunrise Video - stolen animation from Proserpine (France) (2nd logo) and stolen music from A Flock Of Seagulls ("I Ran (So Far Away)"). * Sunset Video - stolen music from Gerard Blanc ("Une Autre Histoire") * Top Entertainment - stolen music from Image Entertainment (3rd logo) * TOP Video Production - stolen music from an unknown Showtime ID * P.T. Trio Video Tara - stolen logomark from Intervision Video (UK) * TV Films Pvt, Ltd - stolen logo concept from RKO Pictures * TV Publica Canal 7 - stolen music from Public Broadcasting Service (2nd logo) * VIR - stolen music from Yes ("Owner of a Lonely Heart") * Video Best - stolen music from Cerrone ("Supernatural") * Video City International - stolen music from Star Wars (theme) * Video Clauen - stolen music from Dick Clark Productions * Video Memory - stolen footage and music from The Jackson 5 ("Can You Feel It") * Video Scope - stolen animation from UGC (France) (1st Logo) * Viva Films - stolen music from DTS (1st trailer) * Williams Street Productions - stolen music from Mark VII Limited * Xenon Entertainment Group - stolen music from David Bowie ("1984") * XPEC Entertainment - stolen music from Sanctu Here are the countries that have the most logos with stolen material (according to the ones already mentioned in this list, excluding the US): # Argentina: 9 logos # South Korea: 8 logos # Indonesia, India and Greece: 7 logos Category:Russia